BELENGGU
by Silver Moon Melody
Summary: Fic semi canon dengan pair SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Shonen-ai, dengan genre romance/angst. Fic persembahan untuk FID#5 (Fujodanshi Independent Day ke 5). /Berkorban demi kebebasan itu berat, berkorban demi cinta juga berat. Tapi bagaimana dengan pengorbanan untuk kebebasan mencintai?/


**Disclimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**BELENGGU**

By

Silver Moon Melody

Fic semi canon dengan pair SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Shonen-ai, dengan genre romance/angst. Fic persembahan untuk #FID 5 hari ke 2. Berkorban demi kebebasan itu berat, berkorban demi cinta juga berat. Tapi bagaimana dengan pengorbanan untuk kebebasan mencintai?

* * *

Lihat dirimu, Sasuke... kau terkekang dalam sebuah sel yang gelap dan pengap. Berdiri dengan rantai yang menjerat kedua tanganmu yang terbentang dari sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhmu. Rantai juga menjerat kedua kakimu sementara ujung lain dari rantainya terpasang pemberat, membuatmu tidak bisa berpindah kemanapun. Dan akhirnya kau menjeratku juga dengan perasaan bingung.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Sasuke, sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu? Disaat semua orang di desa sudah mulai menerimamu dan mempercayaimu, kau kembali mengulang kesalahanmu. Dengan bodohnya kau menyerang tetua desa dan membunuh beberapa anggota dari pasukan ANBU yang sebenarnya adalah bahawanmu sendiri hingga akhirnya kau dijebloskan ke dalam penjara bawah tanah ini.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Karena itu, disinilah aku. Berdiri di depan penjaramu. Menatapmu dengan perasaan kecewa dan bingung, berharap kau mau memberi penjelasan atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan. Tapi kau membisu.

"Sasuke..." panggilku untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mengingatkanmu bahwa aku masih berada di depan selmu. Tapi lihat, kau hanya menunduk, bahkan kau enggan beratatapan denganku. Sebenarnya apa yang yang kau pikirkan?

"Tolong jawab aku, Sasuke..." ucapku lirih dan untuk pertama kalinya kau merespon ucapanku. Kau mengangkat wajahmu kemudian menatapku. Gemericing lantai pelan terdengar di saat kau membuat sebuah pergerakan. Namun tiba-tiba kau menjerit.

"AAARRRGGGHHH..." Tubuhmu mengejang seperti tersengat listrik.

"Sasuke..." Aku dibuat khawatir olehmu. Aku mengerti apa yang terjadi padamu. Aku berlari menghampirimu dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh jeruji besi penjaramu, namun ternyata ada sengatan listrik juga pada jeruji besi itu, membuatku segera melangkah mundur menjauhi pintu penjaramu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau jeruji itu juga diberi segel.

"Sasuke, hentikan! Jangan gunakan cakramu!" teriakku memperingatkanmu. Kau hentikan pemakaian cakramu dan sengatan listikpun berhenti. Kau kembali menunduk. Nafasmu menderu. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhmu. Kau terlihat benar-benar menderita.

Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini kekangan yang kau dapatkan. Rantai-rantai besi itu terpasang segel yang akan aktif ketika seseorang yang dijerat mengaktifkan aliran cakranya dan menciptakan rasa sakit seperti tersengat listrik di sekujur tubuhnya dan membuat orang yang dijerat terpaksa menghentikan pemakaian cakra. Semakin besar cakra yang dikeluarkan, semakin kuat rasa sakitnya. Sebenarnya bagus, tapi jika itu dipasangkan padamu, aku tetap tak bisa menerimanya.

Tak sanggup melihat penderitaanmu, aku segera beranjak pergi meninggalkanmu. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang dapat aku lakukan untukmu. Mungkin dengan memohon pada Hokage, hukumanmu akan diringankan. Jadi dengan harapan penuh kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kantor sang Hokage.

**さちゃん**

"Apakah ada informasi baru tentang kasus Uchiha Sasuke?" tanyaku pada Nenek Tsunade di ruang kerjanya.

"Nihil. Sekeras apapun mereka memaksa Sasuke bicara, ia tetap tak bersuara. Klan Yamanaka yang diperintahkan untuk melihat pikirannya juga sudah menyerah. Mereka tidak melihat apapun kecuali kegelapan dan rasa takut. Mungkin Sasuke punya kemampuan mengosongkan isi pikirannya," jelas Nenek Tsunade, dan itu membuatku kecewa. Jika begini terus, mereka tidak akan berhenti menyakitimu, Sasuke.

"Nona Tsunade..." panggilku sesopan mungkin, dan membuat sang Hokage mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Tidak biasanya aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Aku juga merasa ganjil, tapi apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu, Sasuke.

"Saya mengerti apa yang telah Uchiha Sasuke lakukan bukanlah perkara ringan, tapi apakah hukumannya tidak terlalu berlebihan?" ucapku memulai negosiasi.

"Naruto, kau juga seorang Hokage. Jika dalam posisi ini, siapapun orang itu, kau pasti akan memberi hukuman yang sama," jawab Nenek Tsunade. Ya, dia benar. Jika aku berada dalam posisinya, aku juga akan berpikir bahwa itu adalah hukuman yang tepat, mengingat tindakanmu dan cakra besar yang kau miliki, tapi kenapa harus kau, Sasuke? Aku tetap tidak bisa terima.

"Saya datang bukan sebagai Hokage. Saya datang sebagai orang biasa yang berharap Sasuke diringankan hukumannya. Saya mohon..." aku tahu, aku sadar, hal itu hampir tidak mungkin, tapi aku tidak ingin berhenti. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang terlintas dipikiranku. Aku berlutut dan membungkuk memohon pada Hokage, berharap ia akan meringankan hukumanmu. Kudengar Nenek tsunade beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah menghampiriku, mengangkat tubuhku agar aku berhenti membungkuk di hadapannya.

"Naruto... Jangan begitu!"

"Setidaknya lepaskan segel di rantainya, Hokage-sama... Anda juga seharusnya tidak mengabaikan apa yang ia perbuat untuk desa kita. Dia membantu kemenangan perang kita."

"Tidak bisa, Naruto... Kita tidak bisa menjamin Sasuke tidak kabur dari penjara," ungkap sang Hokage. Aku kembali membungkukkan tubuhku, menyentuhkan keningku pada lantai yang dingin itu, agar Nenek tsunade mau menuruti keinginanku.

"Bangun, Naruto! Kau tidak sepantasnya begini. Kau seorang Hokage, seharusnya kau mengerti." Ia kembali mengangkat tubuhku.

"Tapi, Sasuke terlihat sangat Menderita..." jawabku kemudian menunduk.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ia perbuat padamu, sampai kau mau membuang harga dirimu hanya demi meringankan hukumannya?"

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku... Ini semua karena aku... aku... mencintainya..." Akhirnya aku katakan juga alasanku pada Nenek Tsunade. Kata-kata berisi perasaanku yang kuungkapkan padamu dan membuat kita menjadi sepasang kekasih sampai sekarang.

"Naruto..." Suara Nenek Tsunade terdengar memilukan.

"Aku tidak sanggup melihat ia menderita, Nenek Tsunade..."

"Aku paham kau mencintainya, Naruto... Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena memang itu yang harus kita lakukan padanya. kuharap kau mengerti."

Pupus sudah harapanku. Aku mengangguk lemah sebagai tanda aku menyerah. Kemudian aku beranjak bangun dan melangkahkan kakiku untuk meninggalkan kantor Hokage. Memohon lebih lama pada Nenek Tsunade tidak akan membuahkan hasil apa-apa.

"Naruto... Maaf..." kudengar samar, kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya, dan hanya suara pintu yang kututup dari luar sebagai jawabannya.

**さちゃん**

Pagi ini kembali kutemui kau setelah semalaman aku dihantui mimpi buruk. Berdiri di depan penjaramu dan menatapmu dengan tatapan sedih.

"Sasuke..." panggilku lirih. Kau tidak menjawab. Kau hanya menunduk. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah kau menyadari keberadaanku atau tidak.

"Tolong katakan sesuatu, Sasuke..." Aku memohon. Kau tidak bisu, tapi mengapa kau tidak juga mau bicara padaku?

"Pergilah..." Hanya itu yang aku dapatkan. Itu membuatku kesal. Aku sudah menunggumu untuk berbicara padaku sejak lama, tapi kenapa hanya perkataan tidak penting itu yang terucap dari bibirmu?

"Teme! Kita sepasang kekasih kan? Tidak seharusnya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Nada bicaraku mulai meninggi. Aku tidak bisa lagi sabar lebih dari ini.

"Jelaskan padaku alasanmu melakukan semua ini!" Kau mengangkat wajahmu. Bagus! Ini yang aku tunggu, Sasuke. Ayo jelaskan semuanya padaku.

"Naruto..." panggilmu.

"Iya..." Aku langkahkan kakiku mendekati jeruji penjaramu agar jarak kita tidak terlalu jauh. Dengan begitu aku bisa mendengar suaramu dengan lebih jelas. Namun betapa kagetnya aku saat kutatap wajahmu. Kau menatapku dengan wajah sedih dan tatapan memilukan. Itu menyakiti hatiku, Sasuke.

"Maaf... Naruto..." ucapmu. Suaramu bergetar. Terdengar begitu sedih dan penuh rasa penyesalan. Aku semakin kau buat bingung.

Belum sempat aku menerka-nerka alasanmu, kau sudah lebih dulu menatapku dengan mata yang ditakuti semua orang. Sharingan. Kau menatapku menggunakan iris dengan pola bintang delapan sudut berwarna merah itu. Aku semakin tidak mengerti. Tapi sepertinya tatapanmu tidak berarti apa-apa, karena setelah itu kau kembali menjerit.

"AARRGHH..." jeritanmu menggema disetiap sudut ruang bawah tanah itu dan habis sudah kesabaranku. Bingung, kesal, kecewa, sedih, dan takut, berbaur menjadi satu dan mebuatku hilang akal. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dengan kebuntuan pikiranku, kuaktifkan segel tangan dan mendatangkan dua kloning diriku. Bersama mereka, kuciptakan bola cakra yang besar dan kuserang jeruji penjaramu dengan itu. Namun percuma, segel yang terpasang di jeruji penjaramu aktif dan berbalik menyerangku. Tubuhku diserang rasa sakit yang hebat.

"Ugh..." Tubuhku dihempaskan dan membentur tembok di belakangku.

"Naruto..." teriakmu memanggilku. Gemericing rantai yang terdengar jelas, menyiratkan perasaan khawatirmu.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Aku mencoba untuk kembali berdiri. Namun tubuhku terasa sangat berat dan gemetar. Kemudian, tiba-tiba dua orang bertopeng ANBU datang menghampiriku.

"Bawa dia!" perintah salah satu diantara mereka kemudian mengangkat tubuhku.

"Naruto..." kau kembali berteriak memanggilku. Ingin sekali kulepaskan diriku dari dua orang yang menyeretku meninggalkan penjaramu. Namun tubuhku masih belum mampu melawan. Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu yang menatapku dengan tatapan penuh luka itu. Aku ingin berada disampingmu.

Mereka menyeretku, membawaku keluar dari penjara bawah tanah itu dan menyeretku menuju penjara yang lain. Penjara itu berbeda dengan penjara bawah tanah. Ruangannya lebih sempit dengan pintu penjara yang tidak terbuat dari jeruji besi melainkan terbuat dari besi dengan jendela berukuran 30 cm x 24 cm pada daun pintu itu.

"Masuk!" perintah salah satu di antara mereka sambil mendorongku masuk ke sebuah penjara.

"Hei... apa-apaan kalian?" Aku mencoba untuk menghardik mereka. Berharap mereka akan takut, berhubung gelarku adalah seorang Hokage.

"Maaf, meskipun anda adalah seorang Hokage, namun tindakan anda yang berusaha melepaskan tahanan tetap tidak bisa di ampuni. Anda akan dihukum," ucap salah satu di antara mereka kemudian menutup pintu penjara dan menguncinya.

"Tidak! Tunggu dulu!" Percuma. Kata-kataku diacuhkan. Mereka pergi meninggalkanku.

" Hei... Sialan! Buka pintunya! Ugh!" Aku benar-benar frustrasi. Kutendang pintu penjara itu kuat-kuat untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku.

"Chikuso!" kutendang kembali pintu penjara itu dengan sangat kuat kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhku di lantai penjara yang dingin. Duduk di lantai penjara itu dengan tubuh yang lemas. Semua terasa menjemukan. Kenapa semuanya harus seperti ini?

Selang beberapa saat, aku dikejutkan dengan suara ribut di luar. Ada suara ledakan dan gemuruh di kejauhan yang berbaur menjadi satu.

"Uchiha itu kabur..." terdengar suara seseorang dari luar penjaraku sambil melesat pergi. Aku mencoba mencari tahu dengan melihat dari balik jendela di daun pintu penjara itu. Nihil. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

"Siapapun di luar! Tolong buka pintunya..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya semua orang pergi untuk melihat keributan itu. Sasuke... apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan lagi? Sebuah ledakan terdengar lagi dari kejauhan, dan aku semakin khawatir. Jadi segera kuubah modeku menjadi mode bijuu dan mendobrak pintu penjara itu kemudian keluar. Betapa kagetnya aku ketika aku merasakan keberadaan cakramu. Kau dipenuhi aura kebencian. Bukan kau saja, orang-orang disekitarmu juga dipenuhi kebencian. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku, melesat pergi ke tempatmu berada. Berharap akan segera kutemukan jawaban dari semua kebingungan-kebingungan ini.

Kudapati sosokmu diantara beberapa rumah yang terbakar api hitam, beberapa orang yang tergeletak tanpa nyawa dengan tubuh yang hangus terbakar, dan diantara aura kebencian yang menguap mengotori udara. Kau disana, berdiri dengan pedang di tangan kananmu, siap menusukkannya pada seorang laki-laki yang kau injak perutnya.

"Sasuke, hentikan!" teriakku, mencoba untuk menghentikanmu membunuh lebih banyak orang lagi. Kau berbalik menatapku.

"Naruto..." kau tersentak kaget. Segera kau menonaktifkan sharinganmu dan melepas orang yang kau injak itu. Menghampiriku sambil memasukkan pedangmu kembali ke sarungnya. Aku hanya menatapmu dengan tatapan kecewa. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan kembali mengulang kesalahanmu. Menumpahkan darah orang yang tidak berdosa, dan itu kau lakukan di sini, di desa kita.

"Naruto, jangan tatap aku dengan tatapn seperti itu. Cukup mereka saja, jangan kau juga..." ucapmu lirih. Aku hanya dapat menggeleng. Dadaku terasa sesak. Setelah semuanya aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak kecewa.

"Naruto..." panggilmu dengan nada pilu. Kau mendekatiku, namun aku berjalan mundur menjauhimu.

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa...?" tanyaku.

"Aku..." kata-katamu terhenti saat kau mendengar namamu dipanggil.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." Aku segera berpaling ke asal suara, dan mendapati dua orang tetua desa, Koharu, Homura serta Nenek Tsunade berdiri sekitar 7 meter dariku dan kau. Melihat kedatangan mereka, kau kembali mengaktifkan sharinganmu dan memunculkan amaterasu. Kau hendak membakar mereka, namun mereka segera melesat dengan cepat menjauhi api hitammu.

"Sasuke..." teriakku tidak senang. Kau sudah cukup menderita karena menyerang mereka tapi mengapa masih kau ulangi? Apa kau sudah gila?

"Cih..."

"Baka Teme! Dimana isi kepalamu, hah?" Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin memukulmu.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Uchiha Sasuke!" ucap Koharu sambil menapakkan kakinya kembali di tanah ketika dirasa telah aman. Masih berdiri cukup jauh dari jangkauan tangan kami.

"Kalian yang keterlaluan. Aku muak dengan semua aturan kalian!"

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanyaku semakin bingung. Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Sasuke?

"Nenek Tsunade, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku pada Nenek Tsunade yang berdiri di samping para tetua. Tapi Nenek Tsunade tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunduk. Mengapa tidak ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaanku? Mengapa mereka menyembunyikannya? Mengapa kau juga?

"Kami tidak bisa lagi mentoleransi kejahatanmu, sasuke. Kau sudah cukup membawa kejahatan di desa ini," ucapnya lagi kemudian mengaktifkan segel tangan. Aku yang masih berada dalam mode bijuu bisa merasakan aura kebencian sebesar aura kebencianmu pada dirinya.

Tiba-tiba, di bawah kakimu muncul sebuah lingkaran berwarna biru yang kemudian melebar kesekitarnya kemudian memendarkan cahayanya menyelimuti tubuhmu.

"Apa?" Kau tersentak. Aku juga. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kebencian ada dimana-mana?

"Tidak! Jangan!" teriakmu, tapi sepertinya dia tidak berniat menghentikannya.

"Akh..." kau meringis kesakitan sementara kedua tanganmu meremas baju bagian dada dengan erat.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... Kau kenapa? Nenek Tsunade, Sasuke kenapa?" Kau terlihat begitu menderita.

"Na... Naruto..." panggilmu sembari mengulurkan tanganmu yang gemetar itu padaku. Segera aku dekati dirimu, mengulurkan tanganku untuk menggapai tanganmu, tapi belum sempat kusentuh tanganmu, Nenek Tsunade sudah lebih dulu menepis tanganku dengan tiba-tiba dan dengan tiba-tiba juga menendang perutku tanpa sempat aku tangkis membuat tubuhku terhempas jauh.

"Naruto... Ayo tinggalkan tempat ini!" ujar Nenek Tsunade tegas sambil berjalan ke arahku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanyaku sambil berusaha untuk kembali berdiri.

"Kenapa semua orang tidak menjelaskan apa-apa padaku?" teriakku. Tapi Nenek Tsunade tidak menjawab. Ia malah mengaktifkan segel tangan. Itu benar-benar membuatku marah. Jadi sebelum dia menyerang dengan jurusnya, ia sudah lebih dulu hantam dengan tinju cakra kyuubi dan membuatnya terhempas jauh.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini, hah? Ada apa ini?" teriakku sekeras mungkin, agar mereka sadar bahwa aku sudah muak diacuhkan, aku sudah bosan bermain dengan misteri-misteri aneh ini, sudah lelah dengan semua hal yang mereka tutup-tutupi.

"I-itu... ugh... Itu adalah segel yang dibuat khusus untuk Sasuke. Jika segel itu aktif akan membuat saluran cakra di seluruh tubuhnya terputus..." ujar Nenek Tsunade memberi penjelasan di sela-sela ringisan sakitnya.

"A-apa? Jadi... Sasuke..." Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Putusnya aliran cakra sama saja dengan putusnya aliran darah. Segera kualihkan perhatianku padamu. Kau menatapku dengan tatapan sedih itu lagi.

"Naruto..." suaramu bergetar, dan setelah itu kau mengaktifkan kembali sharinganmu, membawaku pada kilasan-kilasan ingatanmu.

"Jauhkan dai dari Naruto..." terdengar ucapan seseorang dari dalam ruang Hokage. Dari nadanya seperti suara Koharu.

"Tidak pantas seorang Hokage seperti Naruto menjalin hubungan tidak wajar dengannya." Kali ini suara lelaki, pasti Homura.

"Lagipula kami masih belum bisa mempercayainya," ucap Koharu lagi, "Jika anda tak mampu menjauhkan mereka, kami yang akan melakukannya. Sasuke itu, berada di tangan kami."

Lalu tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Hokage terbuka dengan keras seperti didobrak dari luar.

"Brengsek, kalian!" Itu suaramu.

"Kalian sudah membelengguku. Aku terima ketika kalian memasang segel itu di tubuhku! Tapi mengapa aku juga tidak diberi kebebasan untuk mencintai?" kau berteriak memberontak, sementara mereka hanya memandangmu dengan tatapan kaget.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN!" teriakmu keras. Kemudian kilasan itu menghilang dari pandanganku, bersamaan dengan meredupnya cahaya biru disekeliling tubuhmu. Dadaku benar-benar terasa sakit. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata itu yang terjadi. Namun semuanya terlambat.

Tubuhmu ambruk dan aku segera berlari untuk menangkap tubuhmu yang lemah itu dan merengkuhnya dalam dekapanku.

"Sasuke..." Aku memelukmu erat.

"Naruto..." ucapmu lemah, "Tolong, jangan membenciku..." Kau membalas pelukanku.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membenci orang yang sangat aku cintai?" Aku meremas lembut rambut hitammu.

"aku hanya ingin... bebas mencintaimu..."

"Baka!" Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan mebiarkanmu berbaring di pangkuanku agar aku dapat menatap wajahmu, "Apanya yang bebas? Kau bahkan... mungkin akan... akan..."

Aku tak mampu lagi membendung air mataku. aku menangis di depanmu. Aku tidak sanggup kehilanganmu.

"Usurantonkachi..." kau angkat tanganmu yang gemetar itu dan mengelus pipiku. Menghapus air mata yang mengalir deras di pelupuk mataku. Kugenggam tanganmu erat.

"Aku mendapatkannya... inilah kebebasan itu..." ucapmu sambil tesenyum lemah.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke..." Kugenggam erat tanganmu, tidak ingin kau melepaskannya, tidak ingin kau pergi.

"Suatu hari nanti... kita akan sama-sama mencintai... tanpa belenggu..." ujarmu dengan nafas yang semakin lama semakin berat.

"Aku mencintaimu... Aku mencintaimu..."ucapku disela isak tangis. Rasa sakit di dadaku semakin berat terasa.

"Aku juga... mencintaimu..." balasmu sambil kembali menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarimu. Tangan sebelahmu kau letakkan di punggungku, dan dengan tarikan lemah pada bajuku, kau mecoba untuk mengangkat tubuh lemahmu. Aku membantumu mengangkat tubuhmu, dan kau menautkan bibirmu di bibirku. Menciumku dengan penuh kasih. Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, kubalas ciuamanmu, meninggalkan perasaan cintaku disana.

Itulah pertama kalinya aku dan kau bebas mencintai, tanpa terhalang topeng, rantai, belenggu, dan rasa takut yang menjerat, memperlihatkannya dengan jelas pada Nenek Tsunade, pada para tetua desa, pada pasukan ANBU yang ada di sana, pada masyarakat desa, pada Konoha, dan pada kebencian yang menyebar di udara. Memperlihatkan pada semuanya akan cinta yang bebas.

Kurasakan tarikan tanganmu di bajuku terlepas dan tubuhmu jadi berat. Pagutan bibirmu hampir lepas begitu juga dengan tanganmu yang kau letakkan di pipiku, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya, jadi kutahan tubuhmu dan tetap menciummu sementara tanganmu yang hampir jatuh itu, kugenggam dan kusentuhkan kembali di pipiku. Rasa sakit didadaku menyadari bahwa kau tidak akan kembali membuat isakan tangisanku semakin keras terdengar. Kulepas ciumanku dan memeluk tubuhmu erat-erat.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... Bangun, Teme! Bangun... Sasuke... Sasuke..." Kupanggil namamu berkali-kali sembari terisak. Tapi kau tak menjawab, kau membisu, dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu. Tinggal aku dan rasa sakit yang tak kan pernah beranjak pergi.

END?

Hee... Nani Kore? Kenapa jadi biru di hari yang seharusnya menyenangkan seperti ini? Maafkan author yang otaknya terjebak dalam labirin kehidupan. Labirin kehidupan yang berwarna biru. Anggap saja sedang memberi warna berbeda pada perayaan #FID 5. Semoga saja fic ini tidak dibuang ketempat sampah oleh staff yang mengelola #FID 5.

Terima kasih untuk pembaca yang sudah mau membacanya sampai akhir. Saya harapkan review dari pembaca demi peningkatan penulisan fic selanjutnya. Arigatou gozaimashita...


End file.
